Amare Arendse
Amare Arendse is a character in Garage Kids. He is a student of Kadic Academy, and notably one of the few who does not seem worried about the strange events happening around town. Appearance Amare is a dark-skinned boy with short black hair. He wears a blue track jacket and pants over a white undershirt, as well as yellow track shoes. Personality Amare is easily one of the most calm and easygoing students at Kadic, as well as one of the more rational ones in his group of friends, being willing to play along with their antics with a very calm smile. That being said, Amare is more perceptive than one might think and is just as snarky as his peers. He didn't really see the point in being disturbed by Milly clinging onto what amounted to being a security blanket, and quickly figured out that it was likely that whatever it was that was causing the Xanadu Warriors to disappear at times, was a dangerous force that they were being protected from, and as such, unlike Hugo and Sebastian, Amare was content to let things be. When the secret of Xanadu was revealed to him, Amare handled it very well due to having essentially figured it out beforehand. He was even willing to joke about the potential side-effects, though he took Sebastian's warnings seriously. That being said, while Amare might be easygoing, he is not overly passive, reacting to the appearance of Teddy with horror just like his peers, and spoke in a severe tone to Hugo in order to get him to calm down, showing that even Amare's patience has limits. Contrary to his affable demeanor however, Amare has shown a dislike of Rosa's cooking. Biography Amare's background at Kadic was that he came to the school around the same time as many of his current classmates, joining the school baseball team and becoming friends with Hugo Abel and his younger step-brother Charlie. This later expanded to Jeremie Belpois, Tamiya Diop, Milly Solovieff, Ulrich Stern, and Sebastian Toup, and he would join this group in staking out territory in the city's urban ruins. Like many in his group, he immediately figured out that Ulrich had a crush on Yumi Ishiyama, one day pointing out that it was far too obvious that Ulrich was into her. During one routine movie night, a rain storm hit the city, stranding the kids until a break in the weather came. Amare witnessed Milly and Tamiya nearly be killed by broken power lines, which, unbeknownst to him, were possessed by an influence from another world. The next day, Amare played a minor role in figuring out how to calm Milly down due to pressure from Sebastian and Hugo to dispose of her teddy bear, which had mysteriously reappeared after being lost the night before. When Teddy manifested, Amare was stuck running around in a desperate attempt to stay alive, making deadpan remarks whenever possible, and trying to stave off the monster's attacks. When Teddy was destroyed thanks to the influence within Xanadu being cut off, Amare collapsed along with everyone else, and upon returning to consciousness, swore to never speak of the incident again. This would prove impossible however, as the next month saw Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi disappear several times, prompting suspicion from the other children. Amare realized that they were likely trying to prevent monsters like Teddy from returning, and was content to wait from a response from them. When Hugo's suspicions began to boil over due to the appearance of Odd Della Robbia, Amare had to try calming him down, rebuking Hugo's theories over what was going on and overall keep him under control. Near the end of Odd's first week at Kadic, Amare explained to the newcomer the rivalry between Kadic and its two rival schools, along with unveiling the details of the previous inter-school competition between them. Eventually, Sebastian, who had been informed of the secret of Xanadu, went to see Amare, who had finished baseball practice with Hugo. Amare, as expected, was rather nonplussed by the details, even joking about what he might do with the Scanners, despite Sebastian's suspicions. Basis Amare was based off one of the characters seen in Les Enfants, notably having a role in the short film's cinema scene where a drawing of him is seen dressed as a pirate. The character was retained for promotional material concerning Garage Kids, ''but did not make the transition to ''Code Lyoko. There is a major difference however, between Amare's design and the character seen in ''Les Enfants. ''That character was notable to have protruding lips, a common stereotype associated with blackface. This trait was also present on Tamiya in the short film, which was removed by the time of ''Code Lyoko. ''Similar to Tamiya as a result, this has been removed from Amare's physical description. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Kadic Academy Students